Omega Invasion
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: A new girl arrives to replace Renee but she doesn't seem all that Alpha like. What happens when her past starts coming out of the dark? And what happens when Shira starts looking harder at all of the girls' pasts?
1. Chapter 1

Alphas: Omega Invasion

Allie A pretending to be Allie J

Allie A watched as a new girl stepped through the door of her writing class. She wove between the desks without a sound and sat down without a word next to Darwin. Allie pulled out her a-Pod and Alpha ID checked her. The only thing that showed up was a short and confusing message.

Eden Quintessence Kothari. Writer and various other professions. Currently has sixteen confirmed works in progress and her trilogy is to be released this year along with her alleged self help book series and rumors have it that her novels will be made immediately into movies in which she may star in. Subjects of the works and her trilogy are completely unknown and she uses acronyms to keep her works secret. Not much is known about her but she is an alleged to- be favorite of Hollywood because of her brains and analytical psychic abilities.

Allie thought about the message. Shira knew everything about everyone. How could she slip through the cracks of Shira's omniscient knowledge? Allie looked back to the girl. She had green eyes, medium colored golden-brown hair and extremely fair skin with small clumps of almost unseen acne at the top of her forehead trying to hide under her wild hair. She had thin, dark pink, oval- shaped glasses, her hair was a frizzy and tangled mess and she had a black cross- like pendant hanging on a black ribbon around her neck. What in the world made Shira think this girl was an Alpha?

The teacher started the lesson and the girl pulled out a pencil and a purple spiral notebook with paisley print. She leafed through the pages and folded her notebook over so she could write. Her hand scribbled furiously across the page and she only stopped to rub the gray marks off of her hand. She brushed back her hair with a red ponytail and closed her eyes.

The teacher called Eden's name three times but she didn't notice. The teacher, Keifer Lutz, walked over to Eden's desk and slammed her hand down. Eden let out an ear splitting scream and the class gasped.

Eden's voice came out low and frightening as she growled, "What the hell do you want?"

Keifer looked shocked and stepped back. "Nothing. I was about to tell you that we don't use notebooks. Use the tablets."

Eden said almost threateningly, "Do they have keyboards?"

"No but they…."

"I'm not using it. Period."

"But…"

"The reason why is because the rest of the world runs on print and not one fricking person in this damn room will be able to read what I write. Cursive dies after the second grade."

Allie's jaw gaped momentarily. No one ever stood against the teachers and not one person ever cursed. She glanced to Charlie and Darwin, who were looking at Eden with the same stunned expressions.

"I can understand your frustration but…" Keifer reasoned but Eden interrupted her.

"I have ten plot deadlines due by next week and I have no idea what the hell order I should even put them in. I have twenty chapters due by next month and I have seventeen scripts and corrections and ideas for scene splices to I have to review and edit. I have to go over what special effects have to be added and what person I want to direct them. I have to pick out actors, actresses, cover art and what should be in the front and back covers. I have to get everything and anything I have ever written about my novels typed and edited and put in order and proper format and give it to the most uncooperative editor in the world in two months. Do you think you understand how much pressure I'm under? I don't think so."

Keifer looked away and so did the rest of the class. Keifer resumed the lesson and Eden awkwardly started messing with the tablet. Soon a very loud beeping noise squealed out and Allie heard Eden curse silently. Keifer politely ignored it and the class slowly peeled their eyes away. Throughout the lesson, Allie could hear furious clicking and tapping coming from Eden's desk.

About a half an hour away from the end of class, Keifer called on Eden, who had just stopped her incessant tapping and was leaning over backwards. Eden snapped back up and asked, "What?"

Keifer repeated herself, "Would you like to share what you were clicking at earlier with the class?"

Eden shrugged. "I guess. It's an old story that started out as a fan fiction from Harry Potter. It was set in Harry's dad's generation and I added in a character who I later killed, brought back and killed again. I suppose that you are going to use the Wordz- to- Life program I heard about?"

Keifer nodded and started the presentation. The screen flickered to life as the students eagerly waited for what was in store.

It practically looked like a scene from a movie with the crisp detail. There was a crowd of people with their hoods up as they walked in a light rain towards a large building that Allie A recognized to be the school from Harry Potter. There was one hood that was down and it belonged to a very pretty girl. She looked like a refined version of Eden and she was looking around. The characters started talking and Allie felt like she was literally watching the opening of a movie. The characters were well fleshed out, the scene was built in, the mood was set in teenage hormones and the dialogue and relationships were well written.

When the chapter ended with the well timed exit of Elizabeth, the girl with her hood down, and the confusion of the Marauders and Lily, which was basically James's [who Allie just found out was Harry's dad] best friends and his future wife who all ended up being a part of Harry's life, Allie was amazed. The class clapped and Eden gave them a tight lipped smile.

Keifer asked her, "Eden, how long ago did you write this?"

She responded, "I wrote it last year. I didn't finish writing it though. I have the entire concept filled out but I plan on changing the names and turning it in to my editor."

Darwin commented, "It sounds like a cool thing but why did you have to piggy back off of someone else to do your work? You'll have to be more creative than that."

Eden narrowed her eyes and said sternly, "I don't have to piggy back off of others. I only do it sometimes because these little stories take my mind off of my other novels. I practice with these and take the experience of writing drama with the other characters and apply them to mine. You would see that if you read any of my books. They are coming out in November of next year."

"Why would you want to distract from your other works?" Yara asked. "Are they too boring for you to even think about?"

Eden stood up and said matter-of-factly, "No, dumb ass. I just don't work on one thing at a time. It's in my nature to multitask. I read five different books at one time, I work on four different aspects of projects at once and I work on as many ideas for novels that I have. I currently have over fifty that I'm working on. Burned and Ball are what I call my series and tril that I was working on a few months ago and some of the parts of the later books were more worked out than the earlier books during production. It happens with all of my books. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, why would you name a series Burned and Ball? It sounds like a toddler slash pyromaniac story." Tatiana remarked.

Eden closed her eyes in frustration. "They are two different series. I can't tell you the specifics because I haven't obtained all the copyrights yet. My editor says that I can tell you in about four months, just not now. There is the Burned Series and the part- I- can't- tell- you Ball Trilogy."

Charlie piped up. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Because if I told you, you would know what it was about."

"Well you said the Burned series. It obviously involves a lot of burning." Charlie reasoned.

"Surprisingly, Little-Miss-Know-It-All, it doesn't. One fire and that's it."

Then Darwin asked, "Then why is it called the Burned Series?"

"It's because of the main character's condition and the rest of the info is confidential."

"But…." Darwin started.

"Enough with the questions!" Eden yelled. "Stop. Asking. About. My. Books. You do and you die."

"Really…" Darwin was testing her temper and Eden walked over and punched him before he could finish. He shouted in surprise and pain and Eden grabbed her notebook and pencil and ran out to the trees. Allie and the other students crowded around the door to see Eden, flipping around one handed through the trees and running on the branches that linked the trees together.

Allie A saw a piece of paper on Eden's desk and picked it up. It had multiple lines with numbers assigned to each one. It read:

OtA: ZttSA

Alpha and Omega are not only social determining traits. They are the differences between wanting attention and being content with anonymity. The true Omegas are Betas, since the Betas crave fame and are unable to become Alphas.

Alpha is all about image and using your resources to keep one step ahead of the race.

Alphas and Omegas aren't that different. Omegas are just smarter to know that being seen isn't always a good thing.

Alphas are called the best of the best but they are really just the Omegas that decided that they wanted to be praised.

Alphas are just that. Alpha. Be one or fall behind. However, sometimes Omega can be a better choice…

Alphas are very territorial. Mess with any part of their territory; be prepared to be under attack.

Alphas don't take orders

Alphas have their own code which everyone knows but Omegas have a variety of codes.

Alphas live off of praise, attention and recognition. Alphas will not survive without these elements. Omegas that are smart enough know how to survive without being seen or heard. This is how they live every day.

Alphas make their own rules

Alphas most known traits are: ideals of superiority, stubbornness, back stabbing, cheating, lying, deceiving, beauty and lack of trust.

Alphas never back down

Alphas think they know everything and this is a trait they refuse to think is any different. The secret for an Omega to be a convincing Alpha is that the Omega has to know what is happening on every social alphabet letter. Don't and they will know that you are a fake.

Don't mess with an Omega if you are an Alpha. Alphas may have the upper hand but Omegas have fewer enemies. Omegas will use those enemies against Alpha social trait carriers to bring Alphas to their knees.

Tides will always turn. An Alpha now may turn into an Omega later and vice versa.

Allie was curious as to how Eden came up with these rules. She placed it face down on Eden's desk and walked back to her own desk, pretending it had never happened. But it was impossible for her not to think about it. Almost everything that Eden had written was true about Alphas. But Allie A had a lingering question about the other half of Eden's rules. How did Eden know so much about Omegas? The two were polar opposites and Eden obviously had to be an Alpha in order to be at the academy. And what did those letters at the top of the list mean? Her profile said she used acronyms but that just looked like gibberish. What could it mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin Brazille

Darwin looked around the eating area as he poked at his food. His brothers weren't the talkative type when it came to eating and something about getting punched by Eden hadn't put him in an eating mood. Sydney looked even more depressed than usual and he was looking longingly at the Jackie O table. There sat Skye, Triple, Charlie, Allie J and Thalia, the inhabitants of the Jackie O building. They were one short of the normal six because Renee had been sent home early. Darwin then saw Eden sit down at their table.

He saw the girls lips move rapidly and then stop abruptly as their muse Thalia presumably explained why Eden was there. They nodded reluctantly and flashed brief smiles while Eden looked down to her food.

The other girls followed her gaze and they grimaced. It was a grey and black glob with various spots of color poking out of it. Darwin nudged Taz and asked, "Hey bro, what the heck is that?"

Taz shrugged his shoulders and Melbourne merely said, "I guess it's what an Alpha girl eats."

Sydney looked intrigued by the topic so Darwin questioned him, "Do you know what that is?"

Sydney answered, "Nope. Doesn't look like Eden is taking it well, though."

Darwin raised an eyebrow and he looked back to the Jackie O table. There was a puddle of vomit and Eden was choking on something. After a moment of shock, Thalia helped her get it out. In Thalia's hands was a large piece of rock with chunks of carrots and broccoli strewn over it.

Darwin heard an audible 'Oh dear God' come from Eden and she set off running out of the eating area.

Shortly after she left, a chorus of gags and complaints rose from the other Alpha girls. Dingo was laughing his head off and Sydney hit him on the back of the head. Sydney murmured something murderously in Dingo's ear and stalked out of the Banquet Hall.

Darwin looked strangely at Dingo and followed after Sydney. He stayed a fair distance behind him and watched as his brother walked over to an acacia tree where Eden was sitting with her head between her knees.

Sydney said softly, "Sorry about that. Dingo heard about 'that' and decided to prank you."

Darwin wondered curiously, _"That?"_

Eden didn't lift her head but Darwin could tell she was probably smirking, "That was a prank? I would hate to see planned revenge. Until I nearly swallowed the rock, it tasted decent, considering it had vegetables." She lifted her head a little bit so that it was looking sideways to the beach while resting on her knees.

Sydney laughed and then his expression turned serious, "Eden, why did 'that' have to happen? You know how much you mean to me, Quinny. Why?"

Eden's eyes started brimming with tears, "I made a promise not to tell you. If I do, I can't be anywhere near you at all."

"But why?" He pressed.

Darwin had never seen Sydney so genuinely caring. Most of the time nowadays, he was just moody and temperamental. He hadn't explained it to anyone, not even his brothers, and it had been troubling to Darwin. They had thought it was because of the departure of Renee but Darwin remembered it had started about five months before that, when their mother started sending out applications for the Alpha Academy.

But Eden had just gotten here today. How Sydney could even know what her name was, much less have feelings for her, was baffling to Darwin.

Eden responded, "The reasons are too confusing to explain now. I can only tell you that it was a condition of a deal that I pretty much struck with the Devil on Earth."

Sydney walked closer to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and she lifted her head. He gently took her hands and held them in his as he said, "Why would you need to strike a deal with the Devil, Quinny? You had all you ever wanted before."

"No, I didn't. I didn't have time with you." She rested her head on his shoulders as Sydney pulled her closer.

"Then why…" He started but Eden cut him off.

"I didn't think it would turn out this way. I thought that…" Eden paused and her tone suddenly grew angry. "You know what, it doesn't matter what I thought. Not that anybody really gives a damn what I think in this human porcelain factory. It can't happen now anyway. Not without me being completely disgraced and my career being ruined already with getting kicked out of the Alpha Academy." Eden pulled her hands away, stood up and she started jogging away towards the dorms.

Sydney called after her but she didn't look back.

Darwin watched as Sydney started running after her but he stopped and kicked the dirt in anger when she started flipping into the trees. Sydney scowled to himself and started walking slowly back to the Banquet Hall. Darwin ran ahead of him and sat down as Sydney took his sweet time walking back to the table.

Taz asked him, "Were you spying on Sydney?"

He nodded and Melbourne inquired, "What did he do?"

Before he could answer, Sydney walked up and Darwin silenced.

Sydney would probably get mad if he knew that Darwin had been spying on his personal life.

Sure, they all knew he had a girlfriend once in a while. They just never met them since that would mean that the poor girl would have to meet their mother, Shira, who hated all of the girls that had dated any of them. And soon after meeting their mother, their relationships went south and the girl was never seen again. This was probably an example of one of Sydney's unknown girlfriends. But Darwin knew even without asking Sydney that she was special to him. What happened between them?

Melbourne asked coolly, "What was that all about?"

Sydney replied uncharacteristically, "Nothing that concerns you."

Taz then stated, "A girl pukes and runs and then you run after her? That sounds like something that concerns us."

Sydney growled, "Stay out of it. I just went to see if she was okay."

Darwin played along, pretending that he hadn't spied on his brother. "What happened?"

Sydney responded, "She must have gone back to her dorm. She wasn't there."

Darwin didn't question him further even though he knew he was lying and the brothers sat in silence. Soon, Sydney left for his photography class early and the other brothers hung back.

Dingo then said, "Okay, he was lying, wasn't he? I highly doubt that he would have been so defensive if it was just nothing."

Darwin nodded and relayed what he had seen to his expectant brothers. They were shocked and Taz said, "What could have happened that would leave Sydney so moody? She just arrived here today. It's not like she could have contacted him anyway. No one but Mom has contact with the outside world."

Dingo then said, "He told me that she broke up with him a couple months ago and when he heard that she arrived, he asked me if I wanted to pull a prank on her. I switched out her food with my failed cooking experiment and added a rock to it. Apparently, he didn't want the prank after all."

Melbourne reasoned, "It does seem a little unusual for him to act this strongly. I hope he's alright. We might have to hold a bonfire again."


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney Brazille

Sydney was walking to his photography class, scuffing his shoes against the dirt as he thought about Eden. Eden had been his girlfriend for over two years before she broke up with him when his mom started the academy. He didn't even remember why they had broken up.

One minute, they had been sitting peacefully, with Eden's head on his chest and their favorite music playing softly in the background. Eden was describing her idea for a new story that was based off of her friends at school and Sydney was listening and helping her decide what should happen and what was a little too crazy.

It was how they usually spent their Fridays and it was comforting for the two of them to release their stress to each other. Sydney had to deal with the press, his brothers and his mother while Eden had to deal with school, her friends, her parents and her writing. They visited each other every other weekend at a mutual place and they spent every minute of it catching up.

Then, she brought up the topic of the Alpha Academy and the conversation went down hill. Soon, they were yelling at each and then she stormed out. She ignored his phone calls, voice mails and texts for a week and she called him at three in the morning eight days after their fight.

Sydney had been asleep and she left a message on the voicemail, her soft voice delivering deep news. "I'm sorry Syd, but we, I, can't do this anymore. Don't bother calling back. It's over, Sydney. For good."

He hadn't expected it and he didn't hear from her again until his mother announced that she was replacing Renee, the actress that had gotten kicked out barely a week after the academy started. Shira decided that that was too soon for girls to get cut so she picked the next Alpha girl on the list, which happened to be Eden Quintessence Kothari.

Eden had arrived at four in the morning that day and started immediately. He hadn't had a chance to tell his brothers that he knew her and he now decided that he wasn't going to tell them at all, but he had realized he had forgotten to warn them of one very volatile detail about her.

She had a very quick temper when it came to her personal life. She kept a lot to herself and even though they had spent hours of talking about their lives to each other, Sydney was positive there was a lot that she was still hiding from him. He heard about her punching Darwin in the face and he wasn't surprised. Darwin could be a little too curious for his own good and he chose the wrong time to ask questions. Eden probably hadn't slept much and Sydney knew for a fact that unless she had slept for at least ten hours, she was grumpy when she woke up.

Sydney heard a rustle in the branches and he saw Eden, perched in a tree branch, with a camera in hand, smiling at him. She said softly, "You've been standing there for, like, five minutes, doing nothing. You looked cute and I was debating about taking a picture."

She dropped gracefully out of the tree and Sydney said, "Why were you mad at me earlier?"

Eden's lips pursed and she practically whispered, "I was confused and I wanted to get away. I'm sorry."

Sydney brushed her hair out of her face and murmured into her ear, "I am, too, Quinny."

It was his pet name for her since she was very fond of her middle name, Quintessence. She had told him that once on their fourth date, "It was considered the fifth element. The element of the stars." He remembered telling her that she was his only star and how beautiful she had looked that night. She had kissed him for the first time ever that night and that had been the real start of their relationship.

She smiled brilliantly and quickly kissed his cheek. "Come on, we have to go to class."

They quickly walked to their classroom, which was an open roof tent that looked out over the beach. Eden pulled out her camera and whispered, "I have an idea. What about a book about a society of people who live their entire lives thinking that they are the only people in the world and then they are met by people who come from airplanes? Scratch that, been done before. It's happened in real life. Hm. This is inspiring but I have no idea how…"

Eden started clicking away with her camera and took numerous pictures of the view of the island until the teacher stepped in front of her and Eden gave her a trademark guilty smile and then stashed away her camera.

Sydney watched as she started writing in her notebook while the teacher started the lesson. He took notes and nudged her when the teacher started giving the assignment. She nodded in gratitude and then put away her page. When the lesson ended, she walked over to him and started talking about her wondrous idea for a new novel. They were back near the center of the island and they were about to go their different ways for her dancing class and his acting lecture when Shira appeared.

She gave her a cruel smile and Eden turned paler. "Well, how pleasant for my son to have a friend. Too bad that it is against my rules. Get to class, Eden."

Sydney gave Eden an apologetic look as she sheepishly scurried away to the dance classroom. His mother then looked to him and said, "Don't get her in trouble. I know about your history together and I want you to know that she has things going for her. Don't mess her up."

Sydney nodded in understanding and then he asked, "How much do you know, anyway Mom?"

She smirked and said, "Enough to know that she means a lot to you and that she has had a little bit of experience with not being the first person in line."

She then left and Sydney frowned in confusion. His mom knew a lot but that was surprisingly little for her knowledge.

Did she not know that they had dated for over two years?

Didn't she notice that picture that he kept in his wallet of Eden when she was doing her mandatory checks to make sure they weren't doing something un-press worthy?

Did she really know that much about Eden at all?

Eden had called herself an Omega for years. She just now admitted that she may not be an Omega anymore when she accepted the Alpha Academy. She had even mentioned that she could write a book about the differences between Omegas and Alphas during their break-up fight.

Eden was always hiding something but this was different. Eden knew about Sydney's mom and she had once told him about how hard it must be to lie to a woman with contacts and security cameras everywhere but surely Eden knew better than to try to lie about being an Alpha.

Didn't she?

Sydney shook his head as he ran to his acting lecture.

Eden knew the risks of being something you weren't. That had been a two weekend debate about six months into their relationship. She said that was why super star Alphas broke under pressure. They were too caught up in their lies and the truth not being able to be seen had caused them to be blinded and they panicked.

Eden had pointed out many times that that was why Alphas were insufficient. They couldn't handle having too many lies at one time and they craved attention and truth but the two cravings were oil and water. You couldn't have both without one being pushed out.

He looked up to the dancing room in the Theater of Dionysus with its clear windows showing a perfect picture of Eden in one of her lyrical turns. She was in the middle of a turning arabesque when she suddenly dropped the upper half of her body and switched into another move. Typical of her, since she rarely stayed tied to one thing for very long.

He decided, "She knows. She wouldn't do it. She's really an Alpha. Maybe now I can have a girlfriend that Mom approves of."


	4. Chapter 4

Triple (Andrea)

Triple was fuming. How did that girl Eden even get in the academy? She wasn't special and she publicly embarrassed herself by puking in the middle of the Banquet Hall. Granted, she had been choking on something and even looking at the whole version of the meal that Eden had made Triple gag but it was awful anyway. It was even worse that Sydney followed her out. Triple was furious at that part. Sydney was totally hawt and so was Triple but he was concerned about Eden.

Triple had been practicing early and she saw Eden and Sydney walking together. She formed her own questions as she watched Eden dance. Her balance was decent at best and her turns looked okay but she didn't look like she liked ballet. However, when their teacher told them to do their last professionally choreographed dance, Eden kicked graceful ass with her lyrical number. It was enough to make their teacher Mimi change her lesson plans from samba and salsa to lyrical for the month.

Triple took her chance and cornered Eden as she was walking alone to their script readings. She said, "Well, Eden, I guess you're looking for a new boy toy, aren't you? Don't get any ideas. I may not be able to date him now but I will get him in my arms by the time this academy ends."

Triple was about to gloat but Eden reacted to her differently than she had expected. "Really? I doubt you'll see the end of this academy with your past, sweetie."

Triple narrowed her eyes and asked her suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?"

Eden turned around to face her and said in a sharp voice, "I mean that I double checked your modeling credits. Turns out that it was a teen pregnancy photo shoot that you did. I asked and they said that you were supposed to be eight months now. Well, I guess the red Ferrari and pile of dead babies joke is in order, Triple."

Triple growled, "You don't know who I am and you don't now my past."

Eden shook her head. "I think I do. I may not be the best dancer or writer here but I make a damn good Alpha. And every good Alpha knows that the 'a' procdure ruins careers. And ask me any more questions about my life or make any threats against me or Sydney, I will personally get you kicked out. Well, it was great talking to you but I really gotta go. Bye!" Eden then skipped to the only available seat in the front and immediately introduced herself to the other girls while Triple stood with her mouth wide open.

There was absolutely no way that Eden could know that. Even Shira didn't know. Or did she? Whatever it was, Triple had to get rid of Eden.


	5. Chapter 5

Eden

Eden was quite happy with herself. Originally, she had hated the idea of doing something so cruel but it felt good. Shira had called her up to her office in the middle of her dance class. She had slipped out without anyone noticing and was back before anyone could ask her about it.

Normally, if Shira wasn't such a big and important person, Eden would have cussed her out when she forced her to break up with Sydney and would have done just that if Shira hadn't started the meeting by saying, "Do you know the girl that calls herself Triple?"

Eden usually wouldn't have but Triple had been the one to start making fun of her when she choked. That had made Eden want to punch her but she held back.

Anyway, Shira then started a brief lecture. "I have heard less than pleasant things about Triple but I can't start kicking girls out without paranoia setting in. So I want you to get her out. Embarrass her so badly that she can't show her face anywhere outside of her dorm. Enough to make her every footfall be filled with shame and for her to fail miserably with guilt."

"Why?" Eden had asked.

"Think of it as payment for admission to the Academy." Shira explained. "If you do this, I have nothing else I need from you other than striving for excellence. Anyway, this can also prove to me that you are an Alpha."

"What do I have to do?" Eden asked her.

"I happen to know for a fact that Triple used to be pregnant. She was three months along with triplets when she applied. I figured this out with rechecking her recommendations. Anyway, this was five months ago. She doesn't look eight months pregnant to you, does she?"

Eden shook her head no and Shira continued, "Abortion is an effective way to get rid of unwanted children but it causes careers to plummet. And when it's done three months in, it makes the press go crazy. Naturally, this is a private matter but I think that you can use this against her. I hear that you are very good at revealing the truth so I want you to indulge the other Alphas of this tomorrow at lunch. This is a test of your loyalty and determination. Don't fail me Eden. You are dismissed."

And with that, Eden was going to get Triple kicked out of the Alpha Academy.

"How funny fate can be sometimes." Eden thought. "But not nearly as funny as the dead pile of babies joke."


	6. Chapter 6

Darwin Brazille

Darwin was sitting at lunch with his brothers and pushing at his food when Eden walked over with a bright smile on her face.

Sydney hissed, "Eden, go back to your table. My mom will kick you out if you don't."

Eden rolled her eyes and said, "I could honestly care less. But you have to hear this awesome joke."

Darwin noticed that the lunchroom was oddly quiet. The girls were all staring at Eden and Eden's voice was the only one speaking, quite uncharacteristically loud as well.

"Okay. What's the difference between me, Triple, a brand new red Ferrari and a pile of three dead babies?"

Darwin and his brothers gave her a strange look and Taz said, "Are you serious?"

Her eyes widened, "Totally. Anyway, any guesses? Come on. It's easy."

Sydney broke the odd silence and asked, "Fine. I give in. What's the difference?"

Eden smiled and said very loudly, "I don't have the last three in my garage but Triple does."

Melbourne then said, "That doesn't make any sense."

Eden shrugged. "It makes perfect sense. Triple is from a rich family which associates the Ferrari."

Darwin asked, "What does that have to do with Triple and a pile of three dead babies?"

Eden said even louder, "I mean that she has three dead babies in her garage. The cemetery that she _was _going to bury them in doesn't accept wrongfully deceased babies. And of course, she has to go in her own garage."

"I don't get it." Dingo answered.

"Didn't you know that Triple was preggo a few months ago? She didn't know it and when she found out, she did what any other cold and heartless Alpha would do."

"Abortion?" A new voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Shira Brazille, standing in the doorway of the eating area.

Triple stammered, "I…"

"Abortion is not an Alpha quality. It means that you quit on a task that you got yourself into. And for that, pack your bags Triple. You're out of the Alpha competition. Thank you, Eden, for bringing this to light."

Eden replied in an obedient tone, "Anything to assure that only the true Alphas are left standing."

With that, Eden waved an innocent hand and beamed a bright smile at Triple and skipped out of the lunch room. Soon, the buzzing in the room picked up.

Sydney said, "That was low. I didn't know that girls would do that to each other."

Taz answered, "Normal girls wouldn't. These are Alpha girls. What else do you expect? Eden probably dug up the dirt on Triple 'cause she was jealous. It's the Alpha way."

Sydney started, "But she's not an…" He quickly cut himself off and walked out.

Darwin thought to himself, "She's not a what?" This was getting stranger and stranger.


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney

"Did you really have to do that?" Sydney asked.

"Yes I did." She answered. "Abortion is the choice of the mother based upon resources available to her. She was perfectly capable of finding enough support to raise her kids."

"Eden, what happened to the girl I loved? She's been gone ever since this academy started."

"You'll have to find a replacement. The Omega Eden would have gotten kicked out. I had to either decline or change myself. I did the latter." She merely shrugged, as if it wasn't a huge deal.

"Why? You didn't need to. You were perfectly fine with who you were."

"No. I wasn't. I was suppressing all that anger. I just didn't show it. It's kind of the reason why I punched Darwin. Letting a window into my life really ticks me off, especially when I hardly know the person. When I established that I wasn't to be messed with, my body decided to go along with that."

"By puking?" He said in a questioning voice.

She laughed. "That was a trumpet girl that vomited, not me. She took one look and ran like a rocket when she saw me shovel a spoonful in my mouth. Other than choking on the rock, I was choking myself by laughing to freaking hard at the face she made before she hurled. I found the rock as soon as she upchucked so everybody thinks it was me."

"So you had to be a bitch to Triple to change that?"

"No. But it was pretty nice to get her kicked out since she swore up and down that I was the one who puked."

"What really happened? This isn't you. You were fine until my mom saw us together. Are you scared of her? Is she threatening you?"

"No, Mom." She sarcastically assured him. "I'm fine. But anymore questions like that and you and your mom can go to a parenting seminar together."

"You see? This is the real you. Why did you have to change in front of everyone else?"

"It doesn't matter, Sydney! It doesn't! You put on faces to make people happy and that's what I did!"

"Who are you trying to make happy? Obviously not yourself." He rationalized.

"What if I am trying to make myself happy? What if I think that this might make me happy?" She asked, daring him to see it from her point of view.

"But you aren't. You aren't happy. I can tell." He sensed negativity from her and it was the same kind that he had felt during the fight that she broke up with him in.

"No you can't. What if this is just another face? I've been doing them for so long that I can't tell the difference anymore! Who am I? Tell me, Sydney. Who am I, really? Underneath all of the lies, faces, words and books, who am I?" She shouted. When he didn't answer immediately, she yelled. "Answer me! What do you think that I am?"

"You are Eden Quintessence Kothari. My paradise, my star and the love of my life."

"Obviously not." She snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." She said with a deadly look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't. Enthrall me on what I am supposed to know."

"You know how self conscious I can be. And yet you join this school with a hundred of the best girls in the world? All of them are definitely better than me. All of them that you could have relationships with while your mother actually knows who they are. All of them you could date and I would never know. And you don't protest at all? You acted like a momma's boy. Following her every word, whim and demand. That's what made me decide to come here. If you were forced to be with one hundred and one bitches, I would be too. But this face is the hardest. I have to pretend that I honestly don't care about how you feel or how anyone else feels. Do you know how hard it is for me not to be with you every second?" She questioned. Her voice was odd and Sydney could hear mixed emotions behind it.

"Then why do you have to act?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Tell me." He ordered.

"No." She said defiantly.

"Why?"

"Personal." She stated.

"More personal than me?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"I can't tell you." She said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"You would be mad." She reasoned.

"No, I wouldn't."

"You don't understand. It's not only me who's been forced to change."

"Eden, what does that mean?" He said, confused.

"It means look back at the source."

"My mother? Now Eden, I know you two don't like each other but that's…"

"Outrageous, far fetched, over the top, or just maybe a little judging?" She finished.

"Yes." He sighed. She always knew what other people were going to say and she took the words right off his tongue.

"You don't believe me?" She questioned.

"You know what, I don't. I can't believe you. I honestly can't. Not with the way you've been acting."

"Fine. Don't believe me. Ignore me. It's not like it would make a difference." Her voice was getting louder and shriller as she spoke.

"Eden…" He started.

"No." Eden cut him off. "If you don't trust me, then fine." She shrugged. "I won't say anything else about it." She walked backwards and closer to the forest of exotic trees.

"Eden!" He called.

But it was too late. She was already gone and running fast in the tree tops. With that, he would never catch her. "Damn." He cursed. "Why does she do that?" One day, he would learn to catch her before she ran. That day would have to come soon.

A/N: No comment towards abortion. Your views are based on your beliefs and Eden's view is that abortion is based on situation, as some people think about it. Not all but some.


End file.
